tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreckage (TUFF Agents)
' 'Samuel Thorndike, 'well known as '"Wreckage" 'is the main villain of the TUFF Agents Season 4 Premire, A Wreckage to be Messing With. He originally created the suit Eric used to take on the identity of Purpose as the prototype suit for Wreckage. When Eric came in to rob it, Wreckage tried to stop him, but was unsucessful. Wreckage however uses his suit for strength, rather then to try and hide his identity. Chief Cricketsounds revealed that Wreckage was once a HUFF Agent long before Daisy even joined HUFF, so she was shocked at this news. At some point in time, Wreckage got married and had a daughter named, Sinthia, but sometime later, his wife passed away. He would later meet with Katty Katswell while she was still under D.O.O.M.'s hypnotism. Wreckage was waiting to find Katty again so he could make an attack on Petropolis. He then figured she'd still be in prison and that if she'd escape, she'd probably go look for his hideout. So he went to Petropolis Prison to find Katty only to learn from Eric, who was in jail after attempted to take over Petropolis himself that Katty was working as a TUFF Agent and was dating Eric's brother, Derek. Furious by this news, Wreckage went to TUFF to kidnap both Katty and Derek, but along the way, met up with Dudley and Kitty. After a brief fight, he trapped them in his energy shield and went onto TUFF. He then arrived just as Derek was making his usual delivery and Wreckage ordered Ruckus and Schism to grab Derek while he went into TUFF to find Katty. He then brought her out and took them both to his hideout. The TUFF Agents would then reach his hideout thanks to Eric's directions on where his hideout was and entered it in hopes of saving Derek and Katty. The HUFF Fighter made her way into Wreckage's hideout, too, and she gave each of the TUFF Agents Ranger Changers to become the TUFFRangers again to fight Wreckage. The 5 TUFF Agents transformed while The HUFF Fighter went with Katty to free Derek. Wreckage fought the TUFF Agents for a while, but was then encountered by a new Purpose who was a good guy, Kitty and Dudley's human son, Andy Katswell Puppy. The rest of the TUFFRangers came into the fight Wreckage's robot soldiers and continued to fight the TUFFRangers in the building. He was then thrown back by the Orange and Pink Ranger, hitting a self-destruct switch. Everybody made it out before the fortress blew up. He and his henchmen then found a location to build a new fortress and used a protective shield. The TUFFRangers came in to stop him, but he proved to be more powerful even with the TUFFRanger powers. Then Brandon Mutt came in and transformed into TUFF Gemini and dealt with Wreckage himself. Then he gave each of the other rangers weapons to use against Wreckage. The HUFF Fighter then opened up the power box, but saw wires and was told that if the wrong wire is cut, then the suit would explode, taking everyone close by with it. Wreckage's daughter, Sinthia had enough of her father's selfishness and told them it was the blue wire that was to be cut. After that, he and his minions were sent to prison. ' Trivia * Like Purpose, Wreckage comes from FoxsDumbSeriesMaker's TUFF X Mission. This version of Wreckage would be the continuity version as "TUFF X Mission" is set in an alternate universe. * In the TUFF X Mission reality, his daughter Sinthia was a what-if character for if he and Katty got married and had a kid. It was changed to him being the widowed father of Sinthia and him just dating Katty as his after-wife's-death girlfriend prior to her dehypnotism. ** However, FDSM later changed the TXM reality, adapting more to the main universe version where Sinthia already exists.